Comfort and support are important features of a pillow. There are many known pillows which have a variety of internal structures to provide specific support and/or comfort characteristics for the user. In some cases, the desired support is for particular therapeutic benefits, while in other cases, the desired support is more for comfort, including enhancing particular sleeping positions of the user. Relative to enhancing different sleeping positions, it would be desirable to have a pillow which is adjustable, i.e. structured so that a single pillow can be used for various sleeping positions, including back, stomach or side, by simply moving or adjusting the position of the filling appropriately within the pillow, with the internal structure of the pillow arranged so as to generally maintain the position of the fill when a desired fill arrangement has been achieved.